


Impossible to Top

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex spots Clark with an old lover and sees red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Top

One hand on the wheel of his convertible, the other resting on the gearshift, Lex roared down the main road and into town. After a long, unexpected Saturday spent at the plant, he wanted nothing more than to get a large coffee at The Talon.

If he was lucky, his lover might be there, and then they could go back to the mansion together. He knew how much Clark loved to help him burn off the excess energy he always had after a day of sitting in at different meetings.

Slowing down, Lex began the tedious process of finding a parking space. There never seemed to be enough outside The Talon, anymore. Lex raised his eyebrow as he passed a huge, black monstrosity of a car. It had to come out of the 60s or 70s.

Finally spotting a free space, hiding behind a 4x4 pick-up truck, Lex turned across traffic and slipped in beside it. Standing up to his full height, Lex turned to walk the block to The Talon. Before he could take a single step towards it, he saw Clark step out.

Beginning to raise a hand in greeting, even though he was still mostly hidden by the truck, Lex lowered it in shock when he saw the person following Clark out. “Jason Teague? His body was found in the wreckage of the Kents house last year. How can that be...and why is Clark with him after what he tried to do to his parents?”

Narrowing his eyes, Lex moved from behind the body of the truck, until he was looking over its hood. Once he got past the shock of recognition, Lex noticed that there were differences.

Some were cosmetic - the hair was different, the clothes were ones that the Jason he knew would never be caught dead in. Other differences were more fundamental, though. The shoulders were broader, and the man following behind Clark looked older and tougher, and he moved like a predator.

Predator didn’t quite fit, and Lex watched to see if a better word came to him. Maybe it was that the look-a-like walked like a fighter, someone trained to it. He made Lex think of an ex-Navy seal Lionel had hired for a bodyguard at one point. That man had always been hyperaware of his surroundings and ready for trouble.

For example, Lex was pretty sure the man following a step behind Clark had spotted Lex almost instantly. Seen his stillness, had noticed Lex trying to evaluate him. It was fairly obvious that Lex wasn’t seen as a threat, at least not an immediate one.

Before Lex could decide whether or not to disabuse him of that notion, Clark stopped by the black monstrosity, and turned to face the other man with a smile on his face. A smile that Lex could tell from here was tinged with regret. With a good profile view of them both, Lex wished that he had Clark’s hearing as they exchanged some words.

When Clark pulled the stranger in for a brief, but intense kiss, then kept moving into a full-bodied hug, Lex wished instead for heat vision. The sight in front of him had him seeing so red, that for a second, he thought he was getting his wish.

Clenching his hands into fists, Lex closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and get some control over the rage he felt at seeing Clark in another man’s arms. He hadn’t quite managed it when he heard the rumble of a large motor starting up.

Opening his eyes, Lex was just in time to see the black car pulling away from the curb. It roared down the road, and Lex felt his lips pull up into a snarl at the way Clark watched it disappear.

Once the car was out of sight, Lex could see Clark’s shoulders lift up and drop with a sigh, and then the brunet turned and slowly walked towards the alley that ran past the back of The Talon. Finally getting ahold of himself, Lex followed swiftly. He knew that Clark liked to head back there where it was relatively private so he could take off in one of his runs, unobserved.

Given their relative speeds, Lex quickly closed the distance between them. As he entered the alley, Lex saw that Clark’s goal was not a run. It looked as though he was trying to find something. When Clark smiled, Lex thought he’d found it, instead Clark turned and leaned against a section of wall near The Talon.

Not liking the dreamy look on Clark’s face, and tired of not knowing what was going on, Lex stalked down the alley. Striding right up into Clark’s personal space, Lex slammed their lips together.

Licking and biting his way around first the bottom lip, and then the top, Lex didn’t give Clark any room to do much of anything, even respond. He wanted Clark to just take it. Once Lex was satisfied that he’d covered every millimeter outside, completely obliterating any lingering traces of the other man, he finally plunged his tongue into Clark’s mouth.

As much of an attack as a kiss, Lex used his body to keep Clark pinned to the wall. Not that the brunet was trying to get away. In fact, Clark’s hand wrapped around Lex’s hips, and pulled him closer. Lex could feel the hard length of Clark’s cock rubbing against his, and he wrenched backwards, livid at the thought that it might not be because of him.

As hard as his own dick was right now, Lex was determined to get answers. “Who the hell was the Jason Teague look-a-like, Clark?”

With the way Clark’s respiration had increased during Lex’s kiss, and his pupils were blown wide with desire, it was impossible to tell if there was any guilt mixed into his response. “I told you about him before. His name is Dean Winchester.”

The name hit Lex like a fist to the gut. He did indeed know about the man. Even more, he knew who Dean was to Clark. Knew because when he and Clark became lovers, Lex wanted to know if Clark had any prior experience. If he’d been Clark’s first, he wanted to be sure to make it as special and memorable as possible.

However, Clark had said there’d been one other. He hadn’t gone into great detail, Clark was too much the gentleman for that, but he had mentioned the man’s name, and that it had been a one night stand. Given Lex’s own checkered sexual background, he couldn’t cast stones, but he’d been glad to know the man didn’t live in Smallville.

To know that he was back, however, that was just... “Came back for seconds, did he?”

“What? No, of course not. He and his brother had work in Granville. He just decided to come over and say hello, since he was so close by.”

The surprise in Clark’s tone was genuine, and Lex started to relax, until he shifted, and brushed up against Clark’s arousal. Reaching down, Lex wrapped his hand around it. “So, this is for him, then?

As Lex squeezed, Clark head thunked back into the wall behind him, and some of the stone crumbled to the ground. “Wha... No! No, Lex. Of...”

Clark voice didn’t fade out, but Lex’s hearing did when he happened to notice that there was a similar cracked area of wall just a couple of feet to the left. Reaching out, Lex ran the tips of his fingers over it.

When Clark saw what he was doing, his voice did trail off. The red in Lex’s vision was nothing on the color he was seeing now. “He fucked you, here?”

“No! No, Lex. It isn’t what you’re thinking. It was just a blowjob. I came back here because I heard you. I was hoping you’d follow, and we could make some fun new memories. It was you I was thinking of as I waited for you to follow me. It was you I was hard for. Thinking of...”

Lex knew Clark was talking. He could see his lover’s mouth moving, but after the word blowjob, the roaring in his ears prevented him from hearing any of it. With no warning, he grabbed Clark, spinning him around to face the wall.

Swiftly, Lex unbuckled the belt and pulled it from its loops. He held onto it as he unfastened Clark’s pants and dragged them and Clark’s underwear to the brunet’s knees.

Folding the belt, he caressed the faux leather over Clark’s bared ass. “You know, Clark, if your skin wasn’t invulnerable, I’d turn your ass red with this belt. I’d lay stripe after stripe across your unblemished skin, marking you up for letting your past lover get a taste of what’s only mine, now.”

Other than the fact that his tone was conversational, Lex didn’t recognize his voice at all. Dropping the belt, Lex sank to his knees behind Clark. “Since that option is out, I guess I’ll have to give you your lashings in some other way.”

Pulling Clark’s ass cheeks apart, Lex licked a stripe from perineum to tailbone. With the musky taste bursting across his taste buds, Lex didn’t hesitate to go back for more. Pushing his face right into the fleshy globes of Clark’s ass, Lex licked and sucked at the tight muscle that guarded the entrance to Clark’s body.

Feeling it loosen under his assault, Lex swirled his tongue around and around, and then started to push it in. Pulling harder at the handfuls of Clark’s ass that he had, Lex managed to get his tongue as deep as possible.

As if from a distance, Lex was aware of Clark’s body trembling under his hands, of more stone raining down, of whines and moans coming from Clark’s throat, but the roaring in Lex’s ears hadn’t abated enough to really take it all in. He was intent on leaving his mark on Clark in any way possible, even if it was in a memory impossible to top.

Standing abruptly, Lex undid his own pants and shoved them down. Rubbing his hard cock between Clark’s ass cheeks, Lex used the saliva he’d left behind to slick himself up. Putting the flared head against Clark’s small, barely loosened opening, Lex started to push.

As tight as Clark still was, the going was slow, but the constriction around his erection was exquisitely painful. Finally, Lex was seated all the way, and he didn’t waste any time in moving. Grabbing the back of Clark’s neck, Lex moved his hips, feeling the pull and drag even more than usual.

Aa Clark loosened some, moving became easier, Lex’s thrusts smoother, and the haze that had taken over Lex’s mind started to recede. As it did, Lex slowed his thrusts, and then stopped. “Lex? Lex, what’s wrong?”

The first words Lex could remember hearing since blowjob, and they were all about Clark’s concern for Lex. In spite of what Lex was doing to him. Lex started to pull out. “Clark...God, I’m sor--”

Clark’s hand reaching back to clamp on Lex’s nude hip, had Lex breaking off his apology. “Don’t you dare stop. I’m so close, Lex. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want. You’d have stopped if I’d said no or tried to get away. C’mon, Lex. Please. I’m listening to make sure no one catches us. Please, Lex. More.”

With permission given, Lex stopped hesitating. If anything, his pace increased from before, trusting with full strength, knowing no force he was capable of could hurt Clark. Kneading Clark’s ass, Lex pulled the cheeks apart, and thrust forward just the tiniest bit more.

Apparently, the extra force was all Clark needed, and Lex could feel his lover’s strong inner muscles contracting around him. The contractions effectively stopped Lex from moving, but the feeling of being squeezed tight was enough to send Lex hurtling over his own edge.

Slumping against Clark’s strong back, Lex rested his bald head between Clark’s shoulder blades and tried to relearn how to breathe. As soon as Clark’s inner muscles relaxed, Lex felt himself slip free.

Knowing his lover’s proclivities, Lex raised one of his hands immediately, and rubbed over the swollen, loosened entrance to Clark’s body. Calmer now, Lex was able to hear and enjoy Clark’s reactions once again.

At the touch of Lex’s hand, Clark moaned and thrust his hips back just a little. Remembering that Clark had said he was listening, Lex made sure to keep his voice very low, as he brought his mouth to Clark’s ear. “If I had to choose my favorite aspect of your alien nature, it would have to be your ability, your need, to come a second time, right after the first.”

Pushing his fingers inside of Clark, Lex could feel how much easier it was to move now, than it had been earlier. “I just wish I could get hard again. I’d love to slip inside of you right now, my come smoothing the way.”

Under his touch, Clark was trembling, and when he reached around with his free hand, Lex found him hard and leaking at the tip. Moving his hands in tandem, Clark’s shaking increased, and he bit his lip, Lex presumed to keep from getting too loud.

“You going to come for me already, Clark? Spill over my hand, mark me?” Twisting the fingers inside of Clark, Lex pressed hard against that spot inside at the same time that he squeezed the hard cock in his other hand. Immediately, Clark keened, and his cock pulsed in Lex’s grip.

As soon as Lex had put Clark’s clothing to rights, Clark turned in place and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. Not wanting to sit in an alley, Lex sighed as he looked for a clean spot.

Laughing, Clark reached up, grabbed Lex’s nearest hand, and pulled his lover into his lap. Lex sputtered,especially when Clark nuzzled the back of his bald head, but Lex didn’t try to get up. “Don’t think this means you’re off the hook for hugging and kissing your old lover, Clark.”

Clark arms slipped around Lex’s middle in a backwards hug. “Don’t, Lex. You have nothing to worry about. I was just saying goodbye. He asked if I wanted to hook up, but I told him no. And now, instead of just pleasant memories, I’m going to get a raging hard-on whenever I come into this alley.”

Scoffing, Lex leaned over to pick up Clark’s discarded belt. “I wasn’t worried; I just wanted to remind you who you belong to, now.”

If Lex hadn’t been sitting right on Clark’s lap, he would have missed the full body shiver that worked through Clark as Lex ran the strip of strong material though his hands. “Maybe I should thank the man. It seems we’ve found a kink to explore.”

The small whimper Clark couldn’t hold back was good enough for Lex. Reaching back, Lex looped the belt around Clark’s neck, and used it to pull his lover closer. As another whimper worked its way into Lex’s mouth from Clark’s, there were no thoughts left of old lovers.


End file.
